1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to mass digital data storage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for enabling a user to update the firmware associated with a mass digital data storage system such as a memory card.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of non-volatile memory systems such as flash memory storage systems is increasing due to the compact physical size of such memory systems, and the ability for non-volatile memory to be repetitively reprogrammed. The compact physical size of flash memory storage systems facilitates the use of such storage systems in devices which are becoming increasingly prevalent. Devices which use flash memory storage systems include, but are not limited to, digital cameras, digital camcorders, digital music players, handheld personal computers, and global positioning devices. The ability to repetitively reprogram non-volatile memory included in flash memory storage systems enables flash memory storage systems to be used and reused.
When firmware which allows instructions to run on a flash memory system such as a memory card needs to be updated, a user generally sends the card back the manufacturer of the memory card. The manufacturer may update the firmware on the memory card, e.g., a COMPACT FLASH (CF) card or a Secure Digital (SD) card, to provide new features for the card, or to fix bugs in the firmware. Typically, the manufacturer may use specialized hardware to update the firmware. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, processes used to update firmware in memory cards are generally complicated, and subject to error. Therefore, updating the firmware in a memory card is often a time-consuming, difficult process for the manufacturer of the memory card.
In addition to being time-consuming and difficult for a manufacturer, updating the firmware in a memory card is often an inconvenient process to a user. Sending or otherwise providing the memory card to a manufacturer for updating, and awaiting the return of the updated memory card may be inconvenient, particularly when the memory card is not available for use by the user for an extended period of time.
Therefore, what is desired is a system which enables firmware on a memory card to be updated efficiently. Specifically, what is needed is a system and a method which allows the firmware on a memory card to be updated efficiently and relatively easily by a user, without requiring that the memory card be returned to a manufacturer.